


La folie du Crépuscule

by Kandai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Instability, Murder, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga, Star Hill, le soir où tout a basculé. Séquelle de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2131539">Sous le regard d'Hélios</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La folie du Crépuscule

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en octobre 2010.

#  La folie du crépuscule

 

_Cette Bête-là, elle est et elle n’est plus ; elle va remonter de l’Abîme, mais pour s’en aller à sa perte._

_Apocalypse, St Jean, XVII, 8_

 

Star Hill, la colline étoilée.

Surplombant les temples de marbre froid du Sanctuaire d’Athéna, elle dégage en permanence une aura de mystère presque symbolique, renforcée par l’anneau de brume qui plane constamment à son sommet. Quand la nuit se fait et que les constellations qui ornent le ciel brillent plus fort que nulle part ailleurs en ce monde, les plus superstitieux disent que la colline se met à luire d’une lumière étrange. On dit qu’il s’agit de l’aura du Pope, dont les lieux sont plus qu’imprégnés, ou encore d’une manifestation de la Déesse, qui malgré son absence terrestre, les surveille toujours du haut de son refuge, en Olympe. Fable ? Ou vérité ? Toujours est-il que ce ne sont que des rumeurs, suscitées par la crainte que la colline sacrée attire parfois, même si elle n’est, somme toute, qu’un lieu de culte un peu différent des autres.

Et ce soir, elle se fait le témoin d’un meurtre.

A genoux aux cotés de la dépouille encore chaude, les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui a depuis longtemps étendu son empire sur la Grèce, les yeux carmin et brillants d’une satisfaction malsaine, Saga, Chevalier des Gémeaux en titre, caresse presque tendrement les cheveux maculés de sang de l’homme qui gît sur la pierre froide. Dans son autre l’autre main, il tient une dague sacrificielle lourde et dorée, arme qui a servi à exécuter le vieil homme d’un coup sec et précis. En plein cœur. La victime n’aura pas souffert longtemps, juste le temps de se rendre compte, avec une résignation mêlée d’horreur, qu’il est mort, assassiné par un des deux apprentis auxquels il avait assez fait confiance que pour les désigner ses successeurs. La chute a été dure pour ce pauvre Shion et ce sont ses traits, empreint malgré leur âge d’un petit quelque chose qui témoigne d’une beauté passée, ces traits à présent figés dans l’horreur et la douleur que Saga contemple avec une délectation morbide. Il lui a fait l’honneur de le frapper de face, profitant de la surprise du Pope – de l’ancien Pope, désormais – pour lui planter la dague entre les côtes. Et maintenant, tel un peintre satisfait de son travail, il contemple son œuvre, s’amusant presque, se repaissant comme un fauve affamé de cette peur qu’il lit encore dans les yeux morts, de cette souffrance qui déchire ce visage qui, malgré les ravages du temps, a conservé sa noblesse.

Saga aimerait rester, encore et encore, à contempler le premier vrai coup de pinceau de la toile qu’il a tendu depuis que l’ombre de Kanon a finalement disparu, avalé par un abîme au fond duquel il a fini par échouer à son tour. Après tout, « abyssus abyssum invocat », l’abîme appelle l’abîme et une fois qu’on s’est égaré sur les sentiers du mal, il ne reste plus qu’à glisser au fond. Peu importe les efforts pour ne pas glisser, peu importe à quoi on essaie de se raccrocher, c’est la déchéance qui l’attend au bout du compte. Au fin fond de l’abîme. Saga éclate de rire. Un rire de dément, un rire fou qui se répercute dans la nuit jusque là silencieuse, un rire qui alimentera plus tard les rumeurs que Star Hill répand bien malgré elle, des rumeurs au sujet d’un démon qui habiterait la colline sacrée, suscitant tantôt l’effroi tantôt l’incrédulité. Des rumeurs dont Saga se moque, tant il est à se concentrer sur la jouissance que provoque aussi bien le spectacle qu’il a sous les yeux que l’anticipation des évènements à venir. Cette toile qu’il va peindre s’annonce belle, teintée de gris et d’écarlate. De couleur de feu et de cendres. Couleurs de destruction, de ce même besoin qui anime ses entrailles, de déchirer la chair faible des Hommes, de les soumettre à sa volonté et de briser ceux qui s’y opposeront. Kanon et Shion ne sont que les premiers. D’autres suivront. C’est une promesse. Un serment morbide dont seule la nuit est témoin. Le rire finit par ses taire et Saga contemple un moment le ciel voilé qui s’offre à ses yeux rubis, avant de reporter son attention sur celui gît inerte sur le sol.

Avec une infinie tendresse qui contraste bizarrement avec la violence de son crime, Saga prend la dépouille tiède de Shion dans ses bras, la soulève du sol maculé de sang et le dépose sur l’autel de Star Hill. Un instant, il observe encore le corps avant de lui croiser les mains sur le ventre et de lui fermer les yeux. Même au plus profond de son mauvais côté, il garde un semblant de respect pour Shion... enfin, pour sa dépouille. Assez pour le disposer décemment dans son dernier sommeil, ses longs cheveux blanchis par l’âge formant une auréole à sa tête. Assez pour glisser entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une pièce d’or qui s’est retrouvée il ne sait trop comment dans sa main. Une pièce pour le passeur de l’Achéron, un droit d’entrée vers un repos bien mérité… ou de nouvelles souffrances. Qui sait ? Pas lui. Et pour être honnête, ce qui se passe aux Enfers ne l’intéresse pas. Elles s’ouvriront bien assez tôt, puisque le retour d’Athéna est imminent. Saga grince des dents. Il n’est pas homme à faire confiance aux dieux. Il connaît les souffrances que ceux-ci pouvaient causer sur un simple coup de tête ou une mésentente. Et de cela, il n’en veut plus. Il lui faut se battre. S’opposer à l’ordre établi des choses, prouver que les dieux n’étaient pas si infaillibles qu’ils le pensaient. Et si leur indépendance ne pouvait se gagner que dans la guerre, alors soit. Il serait celui qui conduirait la rébellion contre les dieux. Les Hommes ont besoin d’un chef pour les guider dans cette bataille ardue qui sera la sienne. Un instant, le trouble prend place dans ses yeux. Ce n’est pas une bataille dont la victoire est assurée, bien sûr. Il pourrait perdre prise et dégringoler au fond, sans espoir de remontée… Il pourrait, oui, bien sûr mais il a du mal à l’envisager… Qu’à cela ne tienne. Il est, du reste, trop tard pour reculer et il n’en a d’ailleurs aucune envie. Le trouble disparaît, remplacé par une dureté presque métallique encore jamais vue sur le beau visage du Gémeau.

Sans dire un mot, Saga se penche et reprend le masque de métal du Pope, qui était tombé au sol sous la violence de son coup. Il le caresse pensivement, comme une relique sacrée, un trésor que l’on trouve au bout d’un très long voyage, tel Santiago revenant en Espagne après être revenu des pyramides et de sa rencontre avec l’Alchimiste. Le bout de métal est intact, sinon légèrement fêlé sur la joue droite. Toujours silencieux, il le retourne, écarte d’une main les cheveux qui pourraient le gêner et pose le métal encore tiède sur sa peau, sans pouvoir retenir un frisson quand le masque couvre sa peau. Il se rend compte à quel point il en avait envie, à quel point il a pu rechercher cette sensation. A quel point le sentiment de puissance qui s’empare de lui est jouissif. Les lèvres ouvragées du masque dissimulent le sourire purement malsain qui s’empare de ses lèvres. Sa victoire, même si elle reste partielle, le grise et il anticipe déjà la félicité que lui apporteront ses nouvelles victoires… série qui commencera avec l’élimination définitive d’Athéna. Athéna, qui sera bientôt réincarnée parmi eux, qui sera une proie presque facile. C’est trop beau. Il n’a pas de doute sur sa réussite désormais presque acquise. Ou presque. Un léger flottement qui ajoute encore plus à cette chaleur qui lui monte dans la poitrine. Se serait-il douté que le chemin glissant, contre lequel on l’a tellement mis en garde, soit aussi jouissif à emprunter ? Il réalise qu’il comprend mieux Kanon, qu’il comprend mieux l’extase qui se lisait sur ses traits quand ce dernier lui a proposé d’écarter la déesse à qui ils avaient dédié leur vie entière. Pire même. Il réalise que le visage de son jumeau qu’il trouvait démoniaque sur le coup, ce visage est finalement devenu sien. Kanon a eu raison. Il aurait dû s’en douter, d’ailleurs. Kanon le connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que lui-même ne voulait se connaître. Son frère, si perspicace mais si dévoré de rancœur et de jalousie, avait pu voir l’abîme de noirceur que dissimulait son habit de lumière. Pauvre Kanon qui avait payé sa clairvoyance et son ambition au prix fort, victime de l’aveuglement et de la peur de son frère aîné. Frère aîné qui, au final, avait fini par emprunter la même pente glissante et qui finira par se noyer dans les abysses. Ou pas. Seul le temps peut le leur dire. Mais Kanon n’a plus ce temps. Il doit déjà être dévoré par une mer grondante et affamée à l’heure qu’il est.

Kanon… est mort. Comme Shion qui repose sur l’autel de Star Hill, à portée de sa main. C’est une réalité, désormais. Kanon est mort. Shion est mort. Tous les deux. Et c’est lui qui les a tués.

Sans prévenir, la douleur le prend aux tripes, comme une volée de flèches mortellement ajustées et la dague chute de ses mains. Etouffant un gémissement, Saga se courbe, sa main agrippant le rebord de l’autel pour éviter de tomber, son autre main pressée contre son ventre dans un espoir vain de se protéger de flèches imaginaires. Le masque de métal glisse de son visage et échoue sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Les yeux carmins débordant de larmes, le cœur serré presque jusqu’à l’éclatement, le Gémeaux cherche à reprendre un souffle qui semble vouloir quitter ses poumons. Cela lui prend quelques minutes. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il pourrait – s’il avait un miroir en face de lui – voir ses cheveux reprendre une couleur bleutée, quelques minutes qui lui semblent tout et rien, quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il a les yeux rivés sur le sol de pierre, sur ce masque de métal qui est retombé et qui semble le fixer de ses yeux morts – par Athéna, les yeux de Shion ! – ce bout de métal qui semble savoir et, malgré tout, lui rire au nez, sur cette fêlure sur la joue droite qui le crispe, le nargue, le met en rage. Ce masque était parfait, il y a quelques minutes encore, pourquoi faut-il que ce défaut vienne tout gâcher ? Dans la colère froide qui s’est emparée de son esprit, le souffle encore erratique, des larmes de rage débordant du piège de ses yeux encore brillants d’un éclat carmin, Saga se laisse choir sur le sol de pierre, sa main toujours agrippée sur le rebord de l’édifice de marbre où repose la dépouille de Shion. Ce corps pâle, cette chair qu’il a lui-même arraché à la vie, de ses propres mains, encore rougies du sang de sa victime ?

Shion est mort, que Pallas Athéna et toutes les étoiles de Star Hill lui en soient témoin !

Alors, pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à détacher ses yeux de cette fêlure presque, de sentir peser sur lui dans ces yeux de métal inexpressifs le regard violet et accusateur de celui qui fut autrefois son mentor mêlé au sourire moqueur, presque cruel, de son propre jumeau ? Pourquoi ce poids soudain qui déchire ses propres entrailles, cette douleur qui se fait rage alors qu’il fixe ces deux creux figés à jamais dans le fer, ces yeux caves qui semblent presque rire de lui, dégoulinants de pitié et de colère ? Sa bouche se tord en un rictus. Tout à coup, il aimerait pouvoir briser ce masque qu’il trouvait pourtant si parfait il y a quelques instants, il aimerait pouvoir arracher les orbites creuses, briser les lèvres, n’en faire qu’un tas de morceaux de métal que le vent viendrait réduire en poussière… C’est ce qu’il veut faire alors pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? Pourquoi reste-t-il penché, les lèvres déformées dans un rictus, sur cet hideux bout de métal qui le nargue ? Il a le pouvoir de le briser, il lui suffirait juste de tendre une main et d’exercer une simple pression. Pour un homme comme lui, ce n’et guère plus facile que respirer. Alors pourquoi… hésite-t-il encore ? Pourquoi ces yeux tristes et ce sourire dur le poursuivent-il encore, alors que leurs propriétaires sont morts, de sa propre main qui plus est ?!

Il a tué son Pope, son mentor, l’homme qu’il respectait plus que tout au monde. Il a tué son propre frère jumeau, sa chair et son sang, qu’il se souvient avoir aimé presque plus que lui-même, à une lointaine époque. Il ne va pas reculer devant un stupide morceau de métal. Ce serait ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? Il est plus fort que ça, quand même. Il a tué deux personnes parmi les gens qu’il aimait le plus, il les a tué dans la violence et la rage, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas détruire ce masque ?!

« Traître ! » pleurent les yeux de Shion. « Fratricide ! » crie la voix de Kanon.

\- Tu es MAUDIT ! avait hurlé Kanon avec toute la rage dont il était encore capable, alors qu’il était déjà condamné à périr aux mains des eaux grondantes et purificatrices de l’océan. Les derniers mots qu’il a entendu de son frère, débordants de haine et de désespoir pur, lancés dans une ultime volonté de le blesser. Ultime vestige d’un lien que la jalousie et l’ignorance ont entaché, avant que les cris de Kanon ne finissent par être couverts par le grondement des embruns et ses propres sanglots. Il n’avait toujours pas compris. Pourquoi Kanon s’était-il écarté de sa route, pourquoi n’avait-il pas lutté contre le crépuscule qui guettait son âme ? Puis la tristesse a cédé place à la rage et ses larmes se sont taries. Kanon était faible. Il n’avait pas résisté à la tentation. A la folie du crépuscule. Et cette frénésie l’avait emmenée au fond, s’était précipité au fond de l’abîme qui en ce moment lui tend les bras, avide de le dévorer comme il a dévoré Kanon.

Et pourtant, Kanon hurle encore et sa bouche suinte d’un liquide rougeâtre tandis que les contours de son visage se teintent de bleu : « MAUDIT ! »

« Je te faisais confiance » avait murmuré en silence le regard de Shion, avant que la dague ne déchire son coeur. Il n’a pas pu lui répondre. La douleur avait été presque pire que celle provoquée par les mots haineux de Kanon. Il n’a jamais pensé qu’un simple mot puisse véhiculer autant de déception. A moins que ce ne soit ces yeux dans lesquels s’étaient mêlés pendant un court instant la honte et la tristesse avant que la douleur ne prenne le pas sur le reste. Il n’a jamais pensé pouvoir décevoir. Il a toujours brillé par ses actions, ce que Kanon lui a souvent reproché d’ailleurs. Pourquoi Shion aurait-il été déçu, après tout ? C’est de sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il se ravise au dernier moment, ce vieil imbécile ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu s’aveugler, cet idiot sénile, comment a-t-il ne pas voir ses efforts pour répondre au besoin de cette sombre part de lui-même qui désirait plus que tout épancher une soif de pouvoir grandissante ? Un cri de douleur pure résonne soudain dans la nuit et même quand Saga réalise que c’est le sien, il ne se tait pas. Il hurle, toute la douleur qu’il peut, pour qu’elle disparaisse, par Athéna, que tout cela cesse, qu’on l’arrête et qu’on l’immole en Son nom et que les ténèbres s’abattent enfin sur son âme damnée.

Mais, sur le masque, les yeux de Shion pleurent encore, emplis de tristesse et de pitié. « Je suis désolé » chuchotent-il, presque paternels, comme si Shion voulait, malgré la mort, à travers ce masque qu’il a porté tant et tant de fois, obtenir son pardon. La colère soufflée explose de nouveau, comme si une main de fer se pressait sur son cœur. Quel genre de pardon mérite-t-il ? Il sait. Il ne veut pas de faux espoirs. Il ne veut pas de son pardon. Parce que ses crimes sont impardonnables. Il a tué son frère. Il a tué son mentor, son Pope. Il tuera sa déesse bientôt et il aura tout perdu. Impardonnable.

Shion l’a jugé.

Et Kanon l’a maudit.

 _Maudit_  !

 **NON**  !

Une nouvelle pointe de douleur le transperce et il se courbe de nouveau quelques secondes sur le sol, avant de se rebeller contre la douleur et de relever enfin, saisissant au passage la dague de sa main gauche et le masque de métal de sa main droite. Ses gestes sont lents, comme engourdis et c’est avec même lenteur qu’il offre un visage défait à l’horizon où perce une très mince ligne claire. Si mince que Saga doit cligner des yeux pour réellement la voir. L’aube. La délivrance. Le crépuscule ne l’a pas emporté, comme il a emporté Kanon et Shion. Ils se sont affrontés et sa folie dévorante ne l’a pas entraîné au fond de l’abîme. Il l’a épargné. Il reste quelques instants sans réagir, surpris. Avant qu’un sourire ne s’empare de ses lèvres, pure expression de l’exaltation qui le transporte à ce moment. La douleur a disparu. L’abîme guette toujours mais s’est reculé. Les ténèbres se sont dissipées.  

Ses cheveux redevenus noirs comme la nuit qui fuit, il lâche le poignard et le masque, tend les mains vers le soleil qui renaît et, sans même se soucier du sang qui macule sa tunique blanche et ses mains tendues, il hurle à la fine ligne claire :

\- Vous avez tort ! Je suis les Gémeaux, la Dualité et le Changement ! Je ne suis pas maudit et jamais, je n’aurais jamais honte !

Et pour toute réponse, l’aube nimbe le Sanctuaire de ses premiers rayons.


End file.
